telltalegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder
CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder is a computer game based on the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation television series. Unlike the previous CSI games, this game was developed by Telltale Games, rather than 369 Interactive. It was published by Ubisoft, and was released for Microsoft Windows in March 2006. The game uses a new 3D engine, which changes the gameplay and graphical look of the game, in comparison to 369 Interactive's CSI games. This game, like the previous CSI games CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami, follows a distinct pattern of five cases, with the fifth case tying together the previous four. A PlayStation 2 version of this game was released on the September 25, 2007 in the United States. This version was made by Ubisoft's studio in Sofia, Bulgaria. The PlayStation 2 version is not the same as the Microsoft Windows version. The player has free movement and control of the view, which was required by Sony America. This change created extraordinary difficulties for the developer. Plot Case 1: Pictures at an Execution A rich out-of-towner is bludgeoned to death in a posh art gallery the day before her wedding. The suspected murder weapon? An expensive hawk statue that's flown the coop. You work with Warrick Brown on this case. The evidence points to her fiance, the owner of the art gallery, and a reclusive artist. Case 2: First Person Shooter The CEO of a video game company on the verge of a high-profile release is shot dead at the biggest gaming trade show of the year. Life imitating art, or something more sinister? The only suspects are a marketing woman, who was trained with guns as a child, another co-worker, also his roommate, and an old worker, who might've gave the guy a good swing. The player works with Nick Stokes on this case This case is a dramaticized, humorous send-up of the cancellation and subsequent fan reaction surrounding Sam & Max: Freelance Police, a game many Telltale employees had worked on pre-cancellation. The 3 Dimensions of Murder demo features a portion of this case. Case 3: Daddy's Girl A casino heiress has been victimized in her apartment. The crime scene is crawling with blood spatters, fibers, and fingerprints — all that's missing is the body. The only suspects are the victim's twin sister, her abusing fiance, and a mysterious male nurse. In this case the player works with Sara Sidle. Case 4: Rough Cut The son of a prominent real estate developer is found dead in a remote area of the Nevada desert. Is he a victim of poison, politics, or promiscuity? Evidence points to his wife, his wealthy mother, and a sleazy contractor. You work with Greg Sanders on this case. Case 5: The Big White Lie A sleazy private investigator has been shot to death in an alley, the body is found by one of CSI's own, Doc Robbins. Retracing his final steps reveals a web of deceit, lies, and corruption. Who — and how many — pulled the trigger? You work with Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows on this case. This case ties the first, and third cases together. Case 6: Rich Mom, Poor Mom A casino waitress is found stabbed in her home, and is rushed to the hospital, where she survives. It is found out in the investigation that she is pregnant, and later miscarries, the child of a prominent Texas oil man, who happens to be in town for the week, with his young wife. Did he stab the victim, did the wife do it, or did the victim's live-in boyfriend do it? You work with Catherine Willows on this case. Cast To be added. Videos To be added. Achievements/Trophies To be added. Trivia *The "Rich Mom, Poor Mom" case is only avalaible for the Playstation 2 version of the game. **The case is also the second case in CSI: Hard Evidence.